Under the Venetian Sky
by Hahren Cassandra
Summary: Continuation of my previous story Caro Mio, Ezio and Leo's time in Venice as well as a few other memorable characters. Enjoy amici, Cass is back! Warning, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As usual, I own nothing, characters belonging to Ubisoft and in some cases themselves. This follows my previous story Caro Mio, its Leo and Ezio's time in Venezia. However, at the request of a friend I am dividing the story into two main arcs, E/L and the oc I based on her and Antonio(lets face it, the guy needs love). Also, I'm just too lazy to make two separate stories. So, here we are, the first chapter. Ciao!

Under the Venetian Sky

Arc 1 – The Lion and the Eagle

Venice – 1482

Another late night of waiting up for the assassino to return to the workshop. Leonardo tried to be understanding of Ezio's comings and goings, after all, neither artists nor assassins are the type to keep regular office hours. There was however the issue of Ezio's new thief friends. They had a habit of popping up at the oddest times and Leonardo was beginning to think they might be taking advantage of his pacifist nature. He was missing a very nice pair of boots and was certain the young rogue Ugo was wearing one of his shirts the last time he had seen him. Maybe he should do the city a favor and turn a couple of these pests into some of his research subjects….

Then there was the issue of his housekeeper, Lucia was always disappearing. Salai occasionally went missing as well, he had started to develop a little duckling syndrome with the older woman. As cute as it was, he was tired of not being able to find either his employee or his student. It was almost enough to make him miss Firenze, it had been much easier keeping tab on everyone.

"Daydreaming again amore?" There was a tickle of warm breath on his ear, making the artist shiver with delight. He smiled as a strong pair of arms encircled him from behind and Ezio rested his chin on his lover's broad shoulder. The artist's worries and agitation evaporated immediately replaced by warmth and contentment of having his other half returned. "I'm sorry for being so late, Antonio insisted on celebrating Emilio's death with a trip to the Dorsoduro district, I barely managed to get away."

"Your friend Antonio seems quite the merry spirit. He sent several pots of that strange caffe here the other day." Ezio grimaced, he was not a fan of the nasty concoction. He prayed to God Leonardo wouldn't become one, the inventor was energetic enough without it. "I need to go to Monterrigioni for a few weeks, Zio Mario insists I come and start learning more about running the villa."

"When will you leave?" Leonardo asked, his heart sinking, in the past year they hadn't had much time together. He had hoped with Emilio's downfall that would change.

"In two days, I thought we could spend some time together before then. I feel I've neglected you caro mio." Ezio pressed a kiss to the corner of the artist's lips, chuckling as he felt the corners turn up in a smile. His hands which had been passively clasped just above the artists belt slipped upwards to start undoing the clasps holding the outer tunic together and down to untie the laces of his breeches before slipping a hand inside. With a moan Leonardo arched back into the assassin, Ezio biting down on an earlobe.

"Ayy…I do believe…Dio…we should retire amore." All but tossing the artist over his shoulder the assassin hurried them off to their private chambers and the comfort of their large bed. Laying his lover down on the bed Ezio crawled on top of his to straddle the blonde's hips.

"I saw the way your patron was looking at you" the assassin whispered, pressing his lips to the underside of Leonardo's throat, sucking on the sensitive skin, "you are mine caro, and I shall mark you as mine for all too see."

"Green is not a pretty color on you amore" the artist said breathlessly, running work hardened hands down the younger man's sides, deftly undoing the clasps on the assassin's armor. Sitting up the assassin tossed the heavy armor away along with his tunic and cape.

"Perhaps a limp would be better."

Arc 2 – Principessa Mia

She snuck out as soon as she heard Ezio come home and say where he had been. Putting on the new black cloak she had made to shield herself from the strong ocean winds and frequent rains she headed out into the night. It had been many years since she had last walked these streets, but somehow her feet had a firm memory of the terrain. She wanted to see him, if only just to glimpse him from a distance. It would give closure to her memories and allow her to move on.

As it started to rain the young woman brought down the hood effectively hiding her face. The streets were mostly empty now that the rain is coming down, but as she got closer and closer to the Dorsoduro life returned to streets as men and women indulged themselves in the pleasures of the flesh and wine. Even the guards seemed pleasantly lulled by the lusty atmosphere of the district.

"Oh! Antonio! You've come back to visit" Lucia pressed herself against the wall as she heard the prostitute's call. Peering carefully around the corner she saw a well dressed man surrounded by several scantily clad courtesans. It's been almost ten years since she last seen him, but she recognized him without fail. The same unruly dark hair and fair skin, even if he has grown a moustache since she last saw him and his face is more angular.

"Ma certo bella mia!" Antonio croons, wrapping an arm around the courtesan's bare shoulders. Lucia had seen enough and prepared to leave for Leonardo's workshop and the solitary comfort of her own bed.

"Ciao bella" a voice said from behind her. Turning on her heel she was face to face with one of the guards, "what is such a lovely creature doing here alone?" She could smell the wine on his breath, he must be off duty as well as drunk.

"I was just leaving. I need to get home" she started to walk away, but a large gloved hand bit down on her wrist, preventing her from moving away.

"Stay a while, it's been so long since I've known the tender touch of a woman."

"Please, I want to go home, my master will be displeased if I'm late." The guard scoffed and pressed her up against the brick wall, the other hand pushing back her hood.

"Fuck your master."

"I am a servant of Maestro Da Vinci!" She whimpered, hoping Leonardo's name would do something, "he has powerful connections in Venezia and Firenze! He'll have you thrown in prison." This only made the guard laugh harder.

"Give us a kiss bella" he leaned forward to press greasy lips to hers as she remembered the small kitchen knife she kept tucked in her apron and sliced across his cheek. "You bitch! I'll kill you!" He backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, praying someone, anyone would hear.

The thief had been lounging in Teodora's parlor, enjoying the fawning attentions of several of the Madame's prettiest girls when he heard the sound of someone screaming. Teodora didn't seemed bothered, it was not uncommon to hear screams in the night.

"I should go make sure everything is alright" Antonio said as he rose to his feet, checking the sword strapped to his side.

"It's probably just one of the courtesan's first night" Teodora sipped at the herbal tea, unperturbed.

"No, sounds like someone is being killed." Antonio exited the brothel, and searched out the source of the noise. There was a guard, drunk by the unsteadiness of his movements hovering over a woman, he might beat her to death if no one did anything. Removing his sword he came up behind the man and plunged the blade through the first and second vertebrate in the neck. He gripped the slack body to make sure it fell to the side instead of on top of the woman. "Are you alright signora? Did that idiota hurt you?" She was covering her head, afraid to look up. "Signora?"

"Don't touch me" she shouted as she pushed herself to her feet and ran. Antonio was momentarily stunned, could it be? But she…he had seen…

"Lucia!" he called, but the falling rain had obscured her from his eyes, she was gone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I know its been a long, long time. But I'm back. And more of this stoy is soon to come!

The next morning was uneasy for several members of the maestro's workshop were groggy amd tired from lack of sleep. One, from a long night spent in a lover's arms and the other from weeping. This is how Leonardo came to find his housekeeper half asleep, almost cutting of her own finger as she chopped up several white onions.

"Dio!" she cried as a small trickle of blood started pouring from the cut. It wasn't deep, but the onion juice made it sting.

"Let me see" she removed the digit from her mouth, the iron tang of blood making her sick, "just a little cut. You should be careful cara Lucia, wounds I can stitch together. But fingers" he wrapped her finger in a thin guaze he usually kept on hand for a wounded assasin, "are another matter entirely."

"I'm sorry maestro, my mind is elsewhere today." Leonardo looked at her, concerned for his friend. She had been quite absent minded recently. Was this floating city taking a toll on her? "Please, exuse me, I need to hang the linens to dry."

"Va bene." He sighed as she collected a basket of freshly laundered sheets. More secrets in this veritable nest of secrets. How did people tolerate this city? "Lucia" he stopped her, "if you are in trouble, you know you can always come to me or Ezio." She gave him a weak smile and nodded. But said not a word. For now, he would let it pass, besides more pressing matters of demanding patrons needed to be settled. Where was that useless apprentice of his?

/

Ezio found himself in a wonderfully content mood this morning as he had slipped out of the workshop. He did not get to spend near as many nights as he desired in his lover's arms. He would spend every night as such if his profession allowed it. Instead, he took what he could get and gave as much in return. These blissful thoughts kept him floating an inch above the ground the entire walk to the thieves guild. They had moved in the Palazzo della Seta after Emilio Barbarigo's demise. Ezio had always found it amusing that the merchant king's palace was now inhabited by literal thieves rather than politcal ones. He supposed it was a just irony. It was also a much safer place for his friends than their previous location in the Industrial quarter.

"Rosa cara mia" he greeted the lovely dark haired girl, "Come stai?" They kissed each other's cheeks fondly. The girl had been devasted when he had turned down her advances in their first meetings, but had remained a loyal friend. It was probably for the best in the long run. One night stands made good enemies and terrible friends.

"Sto bene. But I'm afraid our dear porca puttana Antonio not so." Ezio's smile dropped, as did the rest of him. He had been having such a good morning.

"Is he ill? Should I get a dottore?" Rosa shook her head and gestured for Ezio to follow her.

"No dottore can cure what ails him." They passed a pair of sparing thieves and walked up the staircase to Antonio's quarters. "It is in his heart. He refuses to leave his rooms, he says she is punishing him."

"She?" Knowing the ladies man Antonio was, it could be half the women in Venezia.

"The woman whose picture he wears about his neck. I don't know her name. Only that she is no whore, her jewels are too nice."

"I did not know there was someone." Rosa shrugged.

"I always thought the lady was deceased. He only mentions her when he drinks and only as 'the dark lady'" Rosa stopped at Antonio's door. "Perhaps you can speak sense to him. He trusts you more than anyone."

"I will try Rosa, but I don't know what help I can be." Rosa knocked on the ornate wooden doors and announced Ezio's presence. There was the sound of something glass hitting the door and shattering. "Dio, if this gets me killed..I blame you."

"And I will convey the tragedy to your dear artist and we will weep over your bloodied body. Now get in there." She shoved him through the doors and closed them quickly behind him. Ezio cursed the woman under his breath. He was an assassin, not a priest.

"Antonio?" the room was dark as the curtains had all be drawn across the windows and not a single candle was lit. "Amico, I know you're here." There was the sound of furniture scrapping against the wooden floors and the roll of a bottle.

"Leave" the master thief's voice was slurred with wine, "I shut the door to be alone. Now get out." Ezio tensed, fearing another flying bottle. Luckily none came his way.

"Mi dispiace, I wish I could, but Rosa will kill me if I do." There was no reply. "Antonio?" Ezio located on the windows and drew back the curtain, letting the light in. The thief grumbled in displeasure and growled at him to restore the curtain. Ezio only proceeded to do the same with every other window.

"Bastardo." The thief finished the last of the bottle he was holding and tossed it at the younger man. It was lucky for Ezio that the other had been drinking, it went wide and hit the wall instead. "Cazzo!" Antonio leaned back against his couch. He did not look well, heavy bags under his eyes and paler than usual skin. He probably hadn't slept at all.

"Gesu Christo! Antonio!" The thief rubbed at his blood shot eyes.

"There is no room for God in this matter. Not when the dead walk the streets of Venezia." Antonio glanced down at his shaking hands, "she's haunting me. All these years and she still haunts me." He reached into his tunic and pulled out a simple gold pendant. He rubbed his thumb over it, "my dark lady, she sleeps in the earth, bu never far from my thoughts."

"I'm sorry for your loss." It sounded so empty, but he could only offer so much sympathy for a woman he had never met.

"Not as sorry as I am." He opened the locket and caressed the painted face, "she would have liked you had she lived."

"How did she die?"

"Plague took her from me. It swept through the Romangna. There was so much death, the air reeked of it. The hand of God did not keep her safe even in a nunnery. She was cold by the time I arrived." Ezio's heart clenched, he too knew the pain of lost love, of being too late to save them. "Her dark beauty, paled by sickness and death, is trapped in my dreams. And now, I see her in my waking hours."

"You saw her? Are you certain?" Ezio grabbed a chair and seated himself opposite the elder man.

"I would recognize her anywhere."

"If you are so certain you saw her, are you so certain she is dead?" The thief snorted at the absurdity of the suggestion.

"I know death, I am far more acquainted with it than I wish at times. I must be going mad." He removed the pendant from his neck and handed it to Ezio, "At least in madness I see her in this likeness." Ezio opned the locket. It was a young woman with dark olive skin, black hair and brown eyes. She clutched an orchid to her bosom and had juniper berries in her hair. It was her smile that held Ezio's attention. He knew that clever little smile. Just as he knew the rest of the women in this little portrait. She was older now and had no berries in her hair.

"Lucia" he whispered.

"Yes, that was her name. But, she has been dead for ten years, how did you know?" Ezio snapped the locket shut, not sure if it was wise for him to reveal what he knew just yet.

"Lucky guess. She reminds me of someone else from Firenze." Ezio felt bad about the lie, but he needed to speak with Lucia first before proceeding. "If they are anything alike I know your lady would not want you to feel such despair."

"Your friend must have a kind heart. She might have forgiven me," he paused, "but I have yet to forgive myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: See, I said it wouldn't be too long. Also, I'm looking for someone interested in helping me edit this little work of mine. If there is someone capable and interested, please PM me! ~Cass

Ezio left the Seta with Antonio in a better mood, though he still walked as if the whole of Venezia was sitting on his shoulders. He made no delay on the walk back to the workshop. He needed to know what was going on and if the woman in the painting was the same one who spent her days keeping a certain artist from accidently blowing himself to pieces.

"Lucia?" he called as he entered the workshop.

"In the yard" Leonardo said as he looked up from a sketch, "everything alright caro?" Ezio stopped behind his artist to see what he was working on. Another rough sketch of one of his patron's mistresses, he smiled, Leonardo's work always made him feel better. He placed a kiss to the top of that chestnut hair. "Ezio?"

"I'll know soon amore mio." He walked into the yard behind the shop. It was filled with drying linens and flowering olive trees. He could hear soft humming. "Lucia?"

"Over here ragazzo" he found her sitting on a bench shelling peas. Like Antonio, she looked pale and tired. This could not be a coincidence. "Help me with the peas?" Ezio sat down next to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I could ask you the same cara." Her lips thinned.

"I had couldn't sleep last night." She shrugged off his comment. "Now, what's troubling you?"

"Do you believe in fantasmi?" She raised a dark eyebrow. "Va bene, no then. Well, this morning I ran into someone who thought he had seen one. Left him quite...shaken."

"I would think him rather mad. Perhaps your friend has been breathing in the smells of the canals too long. Bad humours will sicken the mind." Peas continued to pop as they danced around each other. Both were the type to keep the cards close until the final call.

"Are you a a dottore now Lucia?" He jested. "If so, perhaps you can treat my friend's malady."

"An addled mind? My mother always said prayers were the best cure the mad."

"Should I go to the nunnery of Santa Agatha? I hear their nuns work wonders with their words." Her fingers stilled. He had caught her.

"If you have something to ask of me, ask it. No more games porca puttana" her normal friendly air was gone, replaced by something colder and angrier. Ezio needed to tread carefully as he entered this lion's den.

"Someone saw you last night Lucia. " He scooted closer, "they thought you were a ghost. Perhaps a trick of the light? Though" he removed something from his pocket, a golden pendant he had lifted off a slumbering thief, "a more interesting one is how I came to find your face on this trinket." She snatched it from his hand, opening the little locket with shaking fingers.

"How did you get this?" she hissed.

"Sticky fingers. You were quite a lovely girl back then, and well off from the pearls about your neck. So how did you not only come back from the dead, but come back as a servant?" She lifted a leather cord from her neck and pulled out a matching locket from her chemise. Twin pieces, lover's lockets, so he had been correct. She opened hers.

"He looks so different now. But still so the same." The man in the picture was a decade younger without the signature moustache or the wary eyes. "A friend of ours painted these for me. I had wanted to give him a gift for Carnivale, something other than books." She smiled fondly, "he was always reading those silly books, especially Aristotle. Sweet, stupid boy." She closed the locket and slipped it back beneath her chemise.

"You loved him?"

"With all my heart. It made my father not a little unpleased. He had wanted to marry me off to one of the nobility, not the son of a cobbler." Well to do merchants often married their daughters into the noble class for their titles and connections. The nobles kept their noble lifestyle with the money these unions brought in.

"What did your father do?" Ezio's own father had tried to broker profitable marriages for his children, but would never have wed them off to someone they did not love. He loved his children's happiness more than any title or clink of gold.

"He planned to marry me off to a member of the Barbarigo family. They had a reputation for cruelty even then. But with my elder sister sent off to the nunnery, he had only one daughter to marry off and he needed a good match. I could not obey him, so I ran. Antonio was to meet me in the Romagna so we could start a new life together." Lucia stood up and smoothed her apron. "He never came."

/

1473 - Venezia

Their meetings had to be discreet. Her father had banned her from seeing him after he caught them in the act of a kiss. She had decided to fid a way around this restriction and snuck out after her father had gone to sleep. He would meet her beneath their tree in the San Marco district once his mother had also gone to sleep. There was no need to worry the older woman who had all but raised her after her own mother had gone to God.

"Out so late?" she glanced up and saw a foot dangling in the tree, "whatever will the respectable nobles think if they were to find you here?"

"Only worse things if they find me talking to a tree. Help me up idiota!" He laughed and reached out to pull her up and out of sight. "Birbante! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Baciami ti prego mia principessa?" She blushed as always when he called her his princess.

"Si, mi birbante." She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She smiled against his as he tangled his fingers in her dark tresses. "I think you are to be the death of me."


End file.
